


Looking In

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2012, Christmas, Gen, Party, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye's on the outside looking in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> For my advent challenge, prompt "Missing the Party"

Hawkeye stood outside the Post-Op, looking in sadly. Mother Nature had declared a ceasefire of her own and the snowstorm had died down for a few hours, making travel around camp slightly easier. This hadn't really helped Hawkeye's mood, but he knew that the patients and children currently enjoying their Christmas Party inside would appreciate it.

Potter had made his appearance as Old St. Nick, and handed out the meager offerings from his sack. Mail had been delayed for the better part of two weeks, which was what most of the patients and staff at the 4077 really wanted for Christmas. Still, the Colonel had made due with the Red Cross's contributions to the Orphanage and a BBQ whiz kid from Kentucky who was recovering from a shot to the ribs - many jokes had been made at his expense, but his kitchen skills had made for a much appreciated Christmas feast.

However, Hawkeye couldn't bring himself to enter the festive warmth of the Post-Op building. He hovered just outside, in Radar's office-slash-bedroom, and peeked through the window. Potter had given him a quizzical look over his bushy white beard, but no one else seemed to notice. Hawkeye wasn't even sure why he was ostracizing himself from the party. By all rights he should be in there enjoying the ribs and alcohol, being shoed away from the children for being a bad influence, and listening to the excited holiday reminiscing of the patients.

But for some reason that he couldn't quite put a finger on, Hawkeye remained outside, in the cold, simply watching.


End file.
